


Retribute

by Rocquellan



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Rocquellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo will be the last to admit he likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retribute

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by the lovely genjyosgirl <3

 

Sometimes Gojyo wondered why he was fated to travel with the group he was currently sitting in Jeep with. Sanzo was a pigheaded monk who didn’t have the decency to act human, even though he was the only actual human here. Gojyo watched the back of Sanzo’s head disdainfully as the wind whipped bright golden hair all around that overinflated head. Sometimes that hair looked like a halo, except the devil was wearing it. What a waste.

Goku was the true definition of mass; having weight and taking up space. Hakkai taught him that one.

Hakkai on the other hand is the least irritating, but scariest motherfucker of all three. If Gojyo had to listen to only one of his companions, it would definitely be Hakkai.

“Sanzo! Gojyo’s thinking again! That means he wants to kill you!” Goku shouted, then laughed beside Gojyo, and it pissed him off. He hit the monkey square upside the head.

“Shut up, you stupid monkey!”

From the corner of his eyes Gojyo could see Sanzo slinking in his seat; he was getting ready to shoot. This would break the monotony that had come over them after travelling for hours on end until the next village came along. Even killing youkai had become a dreary affair; day in day out, 24/7.

When Gojyo and the monkey picked on each other, Sanzo got involved, threatening bodily harm.

Hakkai tried to keep his eyes fully on the road, but of course he had to have some input into what was going on with the group. At this moment they were all alive.

Gojyo thought that when they got to the next village, maybe Sanzo would let him get away with something dirty. He only endured this lousy trip for those moments; doing dirty things to a dirty monk.

*****Saiyuki*****

The lot of them were currently holed up in one room afforded to them at a slinky inn somewhere on the outskirt of the current village. Said village was just a dirt field surrounded by miles of forest with few houses, mostly huts, and the basics of a grocery store, inn, healer and a bar.

 “I’m going down to the river for a bath.”

Gojyo knew that tone of voice. It was the one Sanzo used when he wanted to say something without _actually_ saying it. He wanted to fuck, far enough away that Goku couldn’t smell it and for a reason Hakkai wouldn’t want to pry. He didn’t have to say he was going anywhere, but that was meant for Gojyo and he knew it.

Sanzo left. Gojyo waited a few minutes before standing and stretching, then heading towards the door. “Yo, Hakkai, I’m gonna grab a few bottles and see what’s up with the local entertainment. Don’t wait up.”

“Alright, Gojyo.” Hakkai was busy sewing up some cuts in their clothes from their last fight and he didn’t even look up to see Gojyo off. The redhead looked over to Goku who was sprawled on his bedding on the floor while playing with Hakuryuu.

“Hey Gojyo, bring me back some bar peanuts!” Goku laughed, and Gojyo couldn’t tell if the noise Hakuryuu made was from Goku squeezing the life out of him or disapproval at his choice of presents.

“Stupid monkey,” he whispered under his breath before heading out.

*****Saiyuki*****

Sanzo didn’t see why he was putting up with this bullshit. After the first time he shouldn’t have allowed it to continue.

Hell, there shouldn’t have even been a first time.

Gojyo had managed to get into his pants after a particularly nasty youkai battle two months ago. The adrenaline had been pumping non-stop through their system and they needed a way to deal with it. The tension was high and his judgement lapsed for a moment.

They slept together.

Slept? No, they fucked because it hurt and it felt good. Completely detached.

Now, eight weeks later, they were still doing it, without the excuse of post battle adrenaline rush. It pissed Sanzo off every time he thought about it because for some reason, sex was the only time the Kappa seemed to have some equality in anything concerning both of them.

The water was chilly as Sanzo stepped down into it, leaving his robe and his gun at the very edge for easy access in case anything happened.

He started bathing.

It only took a split second for Sanzo to dunk his head under the water after  doing his thing, but when he came back up he immediately reached for his gun, sensing the presence of another when he surfaced. There was a blur of red, but he still pointed his gun between Gojyo’s eyes where he knelt over his robe, looking down at him.

Sanzo’s eyes narrowed. “I shoot people who sneak up on me, cockroach.”

“Who gives a fuck? I’m still here. Get out of the water,” Gojyo ordered.

Sanzo stood his ground, knowing there was no way he’d ever listen to anything Gojyo will ever tell him. End of.

Gojyo kept eyeing Sanzo while he removed his jacket. “What, you want me to ask nicely, your royal lowness? Or do I have to come get you?”

Sanzo didn’t budge, allowing the water to wash over him from the shoulders down. “Tch, I’ll put a cap in your ass for looking down on me, fool.”

Gojyo smirked as he undid his pants. “I’ll come get you, stay put.”

Sanzo’s eyes narrowed, then widened when Gojyo was completely exposed, completely erect and completely ready for him. Red pubic hair was visible from the Kappa’s pelvis, nestling a good sized dick and taut balls.

It’s the only part of the idiot he’ll ever admit _only_ to himself that he liked. Tolerable, that piece of flesh.

Gojyo took his erect shaft in his hand and pointed it at Sanzo, then he made hard strokes from the base to the tip and over the head with both hands.

“Shameless slut.” Sanzo hissed, but he couldn’t take his eyes away, not from the sight of Gojyo jacking off.

“You’re getting it in your mouth tonight.” It was a promise and Gojyo always kept his promises.

Sanzo swam back a few inches. Gojyo stepped into the water, making his way towards him with narrowed eyes. Sanzo was glad the water was hiding how painfully hard he was, because he knew if Gojyo could tell their ‘tug-of- war-then-fuck’ game got him this excited he wouldn’t hear the end of it. The fucking Kappa would milk it for all it was worth, and he’d have tear him a new asshole after shoving his dick down his throat.

Sanzo wasn’t trying too hard to get out of Gojyo’s reach, but by the time he was within arms length of the man he was grabbed roughly and pulled towards him.

Gojyo wanted to just plunge his ass right there and then in the water, but there was no way he would make this easy, but Sanzo manoeuvred to the side so Gojyo’s dick hit his hip.

They didn’t speak as they struggled for dominance, moving around in the water and breathing hard as they both tried to top the other. The adrenaline was pumping through their veins and by this time the pheromones were high.

Sanzo managed to hit Gojyo hard in the shoulder, eliciting a curse and the man returned the favour with a punch to the stomach.

Gojyo could be really strong when he wanted, so it was no surprise to Sanzo that the punch caused him to lose focus for a moment. Gojyo grabbed him and shoved his dick so far up his ass under the water he had to bite his lip to hold back a cry.

“Fucking Kappa, I’m going to kill you for that!”

But Sanzo was locked in a choke hold, unable to move his arms and his head and he realized all too late that he wasn’t trying hard enough. With only the river water as lubricant, Gojyo fucked him. No lovely dovey shit, no romance and no feelings.

Just how he liked it; no attachment.

Gojyo decides to talk dirty in his ears with words like ‘take that dick, bitch’ and ‘your ass feels better than a hundred pussies’ and ‘fuck yeah!’. It starts out as white hot noise until Sanzo’s body is filled with white hot eroticism.

The water gets into Sanzo’s mouth while they gush around in their little tryst. After a while the telltale grunts and moans and cries of Gojyo’s impending orgasm approached. In this moment Gojyo is most unpredictable, Sanzo knows, because his dick rules him instead of his brain and the fucking Kappa could drown him without realizing it.

“Get the fuck off!” Sanzo grunts. .By the time he managed to move an inch, he was being dragged back to the river bank so fast he was floating through the water. Gojyo pushed him down on his back, breathing harshly and sits on his hands and face. Sanzo bucked as he was forced to swallow that dick and get his oesophagus full of half breed seed, wanting to but not bothering to bite down.

Divine retribution will be a bitch.

*****Saiyuki*****

Gojyo really wished he had Hakkai to hide behind, because he was sweating from the fear of knowing Sanzo was about to blow his damn brains out while he stared down the barrel of the man’s banishing gun, watching his itchy trigger finger getting ready to pull.

“You fucking monk! How the hell was I to know you didn’t like that!”

“You sat on my face you fucking _ingrate,_ and you taste like shit!”

Sanzo wiped at his mouth harshly with the back of his free hand for emphasis and Gojyo couldn’t help himself. “Really?”

He jumped as a bullet shot a few strands of hair off the side of his face.

“Asinine asshole! If you don’t like it so much then come down _my_ throat, we’ll be even!”

Gojyo half expected a bullet between the eyes this time, but Sanzo just stood there, staring at him harshly. The fact that he wasn’t dead yet meant the man was at least contemplating it. Was there hope for him yet?

“Get on your fucking knees.” Sanzo sneered, and Gojyo did. He resisted the urge to smile because if you asked him, sucking Sanzo off is a reward, not a punishment.

Sanzo stalked closer, gun still pressed to his temple.

“Open your mouth.”

Gojyo does as he is told, watching as Sanzo just shoves forward to the back of his throat. He gags a little, but not much before he’s sucking the hot flesh into his mouth.

Sanzo presses the gun deeper into his temple in warning.

Gojyo obliged, sucking as hard and fast and deep as he can and he can feel Sanzo’s resistance crumbling. He put his hands on Sanzo’s hips to hold him in place when he tried to jerk back. Sanzo’s gun hand was limp while the other pulled on Gojyo’s hair harshly, but he was so hard he was jacking off to come again.

“Fuck! _Fuckfuckfuck_ ,” Sanzo moaned and a few seconds later Gojyo was swallowing eagerly. When he sucked the last drop from that half limp dick, he pulled back and swallowed before standing.

Gojyo looked at Sanzo, who was panting. “We’re even.”

“Tch.” Sanzo turns his back to him, gets dressed and walks away.

“Next time...” Sanzo throws over his shoulder. “I’m just gonna shoot!”

Gojyo figures, that if Sanzo is this _mellow_ after swallowing his seed, maybe he should do it more often.


End file.
